sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sphalerite (XB130)
Sphalerite (specifically Sphalerite Facet-1L3X Cut-0PB) is an Homeworld scientist, and leader of the Sphalerite Science Team 1L3X-0PB. After reading the few reports known from Peridot, she developed a desire to study Earth's unique characteristics. Appearance Sphalerite has orange skin with red markings on her face and upper arms, dark orange hair shaped in a bob-cut with two lighter locks framing her face, and red eyes. Her gemstone is located on her forehead and is shaped like an horizontally-flattened diamond. She has a tall and slightly thin build. She wears a light-orange sleeveless body suit that reaches her knees, with a square neckline and a diamond drawn around the belly containing a much smaller yellow diamond, a light pink belt made of circles, light-orange rings around her shoulders, light orange forearm cloth, and light pink fingerless gloves, and a green visor. She also wears pink-and-orange limb enhancers on her legs, despite her proportions suggesting that they don't affect her height. Personality Sphalerite is one of Homeworld's most brilliant scientists, but is also a bit lazy, and really stubborn. She has a great curiosity, and once she sets sight on something new she won't stop studying it until she knows everything about it. She is shown to be a bit excitable (she grinned and fistpumped when Yellow Diamond authorized her to go to Earth) and sarcastic (she replied with a cheeky "Sorry, I don't think it would be smart telling that." when Stevonnie asked her what Homeworld intended to do to Earth), but also a bit petty (glaring at Stevonnie for parroting the afore-mentioned answer when questioned about the status of humanity). Sphalerite also appears to be quite eccentric, not being intimidated nor surprised at all by the Crystal Gems "welcoming" her with weapons drawn, in fact trying to cheerfully converse with them even as they kept threatening to beat her up if she didn't leave. She's quite observant, immediately questioning Stevonnie's nature when noticing they had a Rose Quartz gemstone and an human color scheme. Abilities Skillset * Staff Blaster Proficiency: Sphalerite's weapon is a staff blaster, based on the gem destabilizer. It is made of a long orange staff, with a yellow handle on one extremity, and a sphere on the other. Two dark orange stabilizing blades are attached to the sphere, and a red crystal floats between those blades. Yellow electricity connects blades and crystal when this weapon is armed. If aimed right, one full-power shot can poof any gems short of a normally-built quartz. It can also be used to block and perform physical attacks, but Sphalerite can't do it well due to not being combat-trained. The stabilizing blades can be hard enough to shatter a gemstone with a few blows. Unique Abilities * Holographic Projection: Like Pearl, Sphalerite can also project holograms. Usually, this ability is used to summon screens where she can write her own notes. Trivia * Sphalerite's weapon is partly inspired by the Ma'Tok staff from the live-action series Stargate SG-1. Gemology * Sphalerite is a mineral that is the chief ore of zinc. It consists largely of zinc sulfide in crystalline form but almost always contains variable iron. ** Its color is usually yellow, brown, or gray to gray-black, and it may be shiny or dull. Its luster is adamantine, resinous to submetallic for high iron varieties. It has a yellow or light brown streak, and a Mohs hardness of 3.5–4. ** Some specimens have a red iridescence within the gray-black crystals; these are called "ruby sphalerite". The pale yellow and red varieties have very little iron and are translucent. The darker, more opaque varieties contain more iron. Some specimens are also fluorescent in ultraviolet light. * Crystals of suitable size and transparency have been fashioned into gemstones, usually featuring the brilliant cut to best display sphalerite's high dispersion of 0.156 (over three times that of diamond). Freshly cut gems have an adamantine luster. ** Owing to their softness and fragility the gems are often left unset as collector's or museum pieces (although some have been set into pendants). Gem-quality material is usually a yellowish to honey brown, red to orange, or green. * Sphalerite mineral crystallizes in the cubic crystal system. In the crystal structure, zinc and sulfur atoms are tetrahedrally coordinated. The structure is closely related to the structure of diamond.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sphalerite * Generally, sphalerite is thought to provide its wearer with strength and vitality. It is said to increase recovery from illness, to bring sexual and creative energy and to protect against infection, exhaustion and fatigue. ** Physically, sphalerite is believed by some to help eye disorders. * Sphalerite is not a traditional birthstone or zodiac stone, but it is a non-traditional gemstone for those born under the sign of Gemini and is associated with the planet Earth.http://www.gemselect.com/gem-info/sphalerite/sphalerite-info.php Gemstone Category:Gemsonas Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Homeworld